1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a process for the production of linear polyethers of high molecular weight and a narrow molecular weight distribution, starting with 1,2 monoepoxides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Linear polyethers are important articles of commerce and are used, for example, as surface-active agents, lubricants, vehicle bases in cosmetic and pharmaceutical formulations, mold release agents, plasticizers, softeners, antistats and intermediates for synthesis. These polyethers are typically prepared from monoepoxides such as propylene oxide and ethylene oxide.
One process for preparing polymers of alkylene oxides is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,293,868. In this patent, 1,2-alkylene oxides are polymerized at a temperature of +20.degree. C. to about 150.degree. C. in the presence of an acidic compound of fluorine, such as the complex compound of boron trifluoride and diethyl ether. However, the polymers produced by this process have a relatively low molecular weight and the necessary reaction time is relatively long, e.g., several hours. Further, the reaction product contains large amounts of unwanted by-products such as dioxane and low molecular weight polyols. What is needed is a process to produce linear polyethers of acceptable molecular weight and purity in a relatively short reaction time.